


Jangs imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Jangs imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Perfect

“What about this one?” Fangs asked pointing out a tree to Joaquin.

“You really think that one is gonna fit in my trailer? It’s 7 feet tall!” Joaquin chuckled.

“It’ll be a tight squeeze but we could make it work,” Fangs suggested until he looked at the price tag, “woah nevermind.”

Joaquin peaked over Fangs shoulder and saw the price making his eyes goes wide, “good call babe,” he said patting Fangs’ back.

They browsed around the tree lot for what felt like forever and couldn’t find anything they liked.

“Maybe we just shouldn’t get a tree,” Joaquin shrugged.

“But decorating the tree is one of the best parts of Christmas. The lights, the ornaments, the star on the top,” Fangs said cheerly, “waking up christmas morning and seeing presents under the tree-”

“Alright, alright we’ll keep looking,” Joaquin laughed.

They searched the lot for another ten minutes before Joaquin heard Fangs call his name.

“Fangs?” Joaquin said turning the corner of an aisle to find Fangs in front of a tree.

“Look at this one! It’s 4 feet so it’s not too tall but still big enough to decorate and the price isn’t bad either,” Fangs smiled.

“It’s perfect,” Joaquin said kissing Fangs cheek.

They took the tree back to Joaquin’s trailer and pulled out an old box of decorations they had found from when Joaquin was a kid.

They strung lights around the tree with only about half the bulbs burned out which they counted as a sucess, put a dented star up on top and were currently busy with hanging ornaments.

“Woah is this you?” Fangs said holding up an ornament with a picture of a little boy in it.

“My grandma gave that to me when i was 7,” Joaquin chuckled.

“You were so cute,” Fangs laughed.

“Hold on what do you mean was cute?” Joaquin said pretending to be offended.

“You’re still pretty cute,” Fangs said kissing Joaquin chastely.

When they finished decorating they stood back admiring their work, Joaquin’s arm around Fangs’ waist.

“It may not be fancy like what they’ve got on the northside but i think it looks pretty good if i do say so myself,” Fangs said proudly.

“We did this together so i wouldn’t change a single thing about it,” Joaquin smiled.


	2. Rulebreaker

They stumbled through the door of Joaquin’s trailer after thier date, thier lips moving against one another.

Fangs tugged Joaquin’s jacket off his shoulders, bumping into the side table in the process.

The dimly lit lamp fell off the table, crashing to the floor but neither of them could care less.

Thier intention was to make it to the bedroom but Joaquin was too impatient.

He pushed Fangs up against the wall, attaching his lips to his boyfriends neck.

“Shit,” Fangs groaned, tilting Joaquin’s chin so he could kiss him again.

He wrapped his arms around Joaquin’s shoulders pulling him closer.

Joaquin’s hands went to Fangs’ waist, effecively pinning him to the wall.

Eventually Joaquin pulled away, resting his forehead against Fangs’, both of them breathing heavily and unable to open thier eyes.

Fangs was the first to look, smiling at Joaquin’s wrinkled shirt and swollen lips.

“I had a good time tonight,” he muttered, Joaquin finally opening his eyes.

“Do you have to go already?” Joaquin said disappointed.

“It’s getting late and some of us actually have curfews,” Fangs chuckled.

“You remember you’re a Serpent now right, we’re all a bunch of rulebreakers,” Joaquin teased.

“Maybe I can stay a little while longer then,” Fangs said kissing him lightly.

“Then allow me to make it worth your wild,” Joaquin smirked, taking Fangs’ hand and leading him to his bedroom.


	3. Stay right here

“8 ball right corner pocket,” Joaquin stated as he leaned over the pool table in the Whyte Wyrm.

He hit the cue ball with his stick, watching it bounce off the 8 ball and banking it into the pocket he called.

“Shit,” Fangs muttered under his breath.

“Looks like Joaquin wins again Fogarty,” Sweet Pea said hitting Fangs on the shoulder, “i’m up next.”

“Give me a minute, I need some air,” Joaquin said putting his stick on the table, “care to join me Fogarty?”

“Sure,” Fangs said handing his stick to Sweet Pea.

“Toni! Wanna play a round?” Sweet Pea called out to Toni on the other side of the bar not even giving Fangs and Joaquin going outside together a second thought.

“You know you suck at pool right,” Joaquin chuckled when they stepped outside.

“I’ll get you one day DeSantos,” Fangs laughed.

“You already got me Fangs, you just don’t realize it yet,” Joaquin said boldly.

Fangs stared at him, trying to figure out if he heard the guy he had been crushing on for a year right.

Joaquin took a step towards Fangs, glancing down from his eyes to his lips back to his eyes again.

“Tell me to stop if you don’t want this,” Joaquin said low but Fangs didn’t say a word.

Leaning in Joaquin connected his lips to Fangs for a brief moment, pulling away to give Fangs another chance to tell him to stop if he needed to.

Instead Fangs just took a deep breath, gripping the ends of Joaquin’s leather jacket and kissing him harder.

They stumbled back into the wall, never breaking apart.

Joaquin’s hands went to Fangs’ waist, Fangs hands resting on Joaquin’s neck.

Fangs slipped his tongue inside Joaquin’s mouth which was eagerly accepted.

Eventually Joaquin pulled away when he ran out of air.

“You want to go back inside?” Joaquin said breathing heavily but smiling wide.

“I want to stay right here,” Fangs grinned before kissing him again.


	4. Fireworks

Every Fourth of July Riverdale would put on a much anticipated fireworks show at the park for its residents.

It was funded by the northsiders and even though it wasn’t a spoken rule those from the southside knew they weren’t welcome at the celebration on the other side of town.

The Serpents threw their own party in the trailer park in retaliation despite some disgruntled citizens from the northside trying to shut them down due to the ‘disruption of their celebrations’.

Since Sweet Pea and Toni were now officially Serpents they were invited to the party and brought Fangs along since he would joining in the upcoming weeks.

FP was at the grill making food for the evening while the adults were sitting around drinking beer as the teenage Serpents goofed around with their sparklers and bang snaps.

”Hey Sweet Pea, hey Toni and its Fangs right?” a voice said approaching them.

“Hey Joaquin,” Sweet Pea said while Toni smiled and Fangs nodded.

“Welcome to your first Serpent party,” Joaquin said handing them all beers.

Joaquin gave Fangs a once over, grinning at him.

“FP says food will be ready soon, fireworks start at 8 and in the meantime there are plenty of sparklers going around. Just don’t be like those dumbasses throwing snappers at each other, wouldn’t want to damage that pretty face of yours,” Joaquin said directed towards Fangs before heading over to his own friends.

“Dude he totally likes you,” Sweet Pea told Fangs, punching his shoulder.

“What are you talking about,” Fangs retorted trying to keep his cool.

“He’s right Fangs, Joaquin was definitely checking you out,” Toni added making Fangs blush in embarrassment.

When FP announced shortly later that food was done all the Serpents hurried to the buffet table, filling their plates with the food that they all had contributed.

They sat around in fold out chairs enjoying their food, a fire roaring in the center of the trailer park as the sun started to set.

Joaquin pulled a chair up next to Fangs nearly making him choke on his bite of his burger in surprise.

“Hi,” Fangs said while attempting to wipe away the ketchup on his chin.

“Here, let me get that,” Joaquin said using his thumb to wipe it up before placing his thumb to his lips and licking the ketchup off himself.

Sweet Pea and Toni looked to each other, noticing what was happening.

“We’ll just be.. over here,” Toni smirked, taking Sweet Pea with her to a different group of Serpents.

“So how’s your night been,” Joaquin said taking a bite of his own burger.

“It’s great, I can’t wait to join the Serpents,” Fangs said nervously.

“Initiation won’t be easy but I’m sure Sweet Pea told you all about it,” Joaquin said.

“I’m not really looking forward to getting the crap beaten out of me, Sweet Pea had a busted nose and a black eye for a week,” Fangs shrugged.

“Well if you need someone to clean you up afterwards you can call me, I’m already pretty good at it,” he teased.

“Yeah, yeah I will,” Fangs smiled awkwardly.

They spent the next two hours talking and getting to know each other.

Before they knew it, it was time for the fireworks.

The serpents gathered around the fire as FP made a speech which everyone rose their beers to.

The older Serpents started setting off fireworks, everyone cheering loudly and looking up at the sky as they went off.

Fireworks could be heard nearby from the northsiders own celebration but that only edged the Serpents to get louder.

They had been setting off fireworks for nearly an hour when Joaquin took Fangs’ hand and pulled him through the crowd of Serpents, away from the rest of the group to behind one of the trailers.

“I hope it’s okay that I do this,” Joaquin said.

“Do what?” Fangs responded confused.

Joaquin just smirked and gently pushed him up against the trailer wall, kissing him hard.

Fangs swore he could feel fireworks.


	5. Backseat

Every year the Twilight Drive-In played iconic horror movies for all of October in the spirit of Halloween.

Tonight they were playing one of Joaquin’s favorite movies, The Shining.

Fangs had never seen the movie before so Joaquin insisted that they go see it.

They sat in the backseat of the car Joaquin borrowed from one of his friends for the night.

There was a bucket of popcorn between them, Joaquin’s arm around Fangs’ waist, their hands occasionally brushing against each other when they reached for more popcorn at the same time.

“Isn’t this supposed to be one of the scariest movies of all time? It isn’t very scary,” Fangs stated halfway into the movie.

“It’s more of a psychological thriller, not a bloodbath with crappy writing like most of the horror movies today. Plus it came out in 1980, back then this movie was scary as shit,” Joaquin chuckled.

“If you say so,” Fangs laughed, putting the empty bucket to the side and leaning his head on Joaquin’s shoulder.

Twenty minutes later Fangs’ phone buzzed right as Jack broke through the hotel door with an axe, making him jump slightly.

He shook his head, snapping himself out of it and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

It was a text from Sweet Pea.

‘Joaquin get in your pants yet?’

Fangs sighed and texted ‘shut the fuck up’ back.

“Everything okay?” Joaquin asked seeing Fangs typing on his phone.

“Yeah, it’s just Sweet Pea being Sweet Pea,” Fangs told him.

“Where is Sweet Pea anyways? I think this is our first date without him third wheeling us,” Joaquin joked.

“He’s in the back of the parking lot with some of the other Serpents.”

“They’re probably making him get all the snacks since he’s the newest member, they did that to me when I first joined,” Joaquin laughed, “when do you think you’ll join the crew?”

“Probably next year,” Fangs shrugged.

“Well when you do join that’ll mean we will get to spend a whole lot of more time together,” Joaquin grinned.

“That seems like a pretty big perk,” Fangs chuckled.

“I really do like you Fangs,” Joaquin said.

“I really like you too,” Fangs smiled.

Joaquin put his hand under Fangs’ chin, tilting his head up so he could kiss him.

Soon enough the movie was completely forgotten as Fangs’ and Joaquin’s attention was solely focused on each other.


End file.
